Ainsi va la vie
by Kura Tsukiyomi
Summary: Izanami est en couple avec Neah depuis...depuis combien de temps, déjà ? Ils s'aimaient, ah ça oui, ils s'aimaient...Jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que quelque chose clochait...


**Halli hallo ! Encore le résultat d'une commande, donc voici...euh...voici le produit d'un truc qui m'a pris des heures parce-que je n'avais pas d'inspiration...**

**Bonne lecture à vous, entre guillemets, parce-que bon...c'est pas spécialement gai... enfin c'est censé être triste. Censé, n'est-ce-pas...  
**

* * *

Iza inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais tandis que le vent caressait son visage.  
Elle remit une mèche de ses longs cheveux blancs derrière son oreille et baissa les yeux vers le jardin, sous ses pieds, en contrebas du balcon.

Après avoir poussé un soupir, la jeune femme retourna dans l'appartement et ferma la porte-fenêtre vitrée derrière elle.  
Elle s'assit par terre, ne prêtant aucune attention aux sièges confortables et luxueux installés dans l'immense salon.  
La belle albinos sortit un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en choisit une et l'alluma afin de la porter au coin de ses lèvres.  
Elle en tira une longue bouffée et porta un main à son front.  
Depuis quand savait-elle ?  
Depuis combien de temps l'avait-elle découvert ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle s'était vidée de toutes ses larmes, maintenant.

La jeune femme ferma les yeux.  
Son amant, elle l'avait rencontré il y avait huit mois de cela, par hasard elle avait eu la malchance de voir un de ses talons d'escarpin se casser tandis qu'elle marchait. Elle serait sûrement tombée pour la plus grande honte de sa vie, si un jeune homme ne l'avait pas rattrapée au dernier moment.

Cet homme, il avait sans doute son âge, il avait tout pour la séduire.  
Elle se souvenait qu'ils s'étaient dévisagés pendant quelques secondes, puis, pour le remercier, elle lui avait payé un café, puis ils avaient discuté, des heures durant, et enfin, ils s'étaient embrassés. Ce jour-là avait été le plus beau de sa vie, à Iza.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là, où elle était rentrée de son travail un peu plus tôt, et qu'elle l'avait croisé dans la rue.  
Il ne l'avait pas remarquée. L'albinos, en revanche, avait tout vu.  
Il marchait avec une belle rousse aux yeux noirs au bras.  
Depuis ce jour, Izanami haïssait les rousses. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien dit à son amant, la belle fille aux cheveux blancs avait fait comme si elle n'avait rien vu, à l'égard du jeune homme.

Mais maintenant...Maintenant, c'était la troisième fois qu'il partait sans prévenir. De plus, elle savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas travailler. Inutile d'y réfléchir une fois de plus. Il la trompait, voilà tout.

La fille aux yeux gris poussa un soupir et songea aux dix minutes qui venaient de passer.

_**-Flashback-**_

Elle ne pouvait plus le supporter, tout simplement.  
Pourquoi était-ce toujours elle qui manquait de chance ?

Son visage était pâle, presque livide. La jeune femme aurait aimé pleurer, mais à quoi bon ? Elle serra le poing.

Bientôt, **il** entra. Lui. L'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Mais cette fois, ce ne serait pas comme avant.  
Elle ne ferait plus comme avant.

Izanami remarqua que le jeune homme était tout son contraire, physiquement :  
Brun, les cheveux courts, le teint mat, de grande taille, mais aussi, ses yeux étaient ambrés.  
-Tu as passé une bonne journée ? demanda l'albinos.  
-Mouais. Mais tu m'as manqué, répondit le brun en la prenant dans ses bras.

Combien de filles avait-il bien pu rouler, de cette façon ? Combien de filles avait-il trompées avec ces belles paroles ?

La femme aux cheveux blancs se serra contre son amant et ferma les yeux.  
Que faire, maintenant ? Comment réagir ?  
Pourquoi se posait-elle ces questions, au fait, puisqu'elle y avait déjà répondu ?  
Tout simplement, elle doutait. Non. Finalement, elle n'avait plus rien à songer. Elle était sûre de sa décision.

Le jeune homme qui enlaçait l'albinos l'embrassa dans le cou la jeune fille resserra l'étreinte.  
Puis le garçon caressa le dos d'Izanami et releva ses cheveux blancs.  
_Cette fois_, ce serait différent.  
Les lèvres du brun effleurèrent celles de la fille aux yeux gris.

S'il savait combien elle souffrait. S'il savait combien elle avait versé de larmes. S'il savait.  
Bientôt, sans doute, il saurait.  
Non. Il n'y aurait pas de bientôt.

Alors que le jeune homme embrassait Iza, il eut comme un spasme et se courba vers l'avant en mettant la main sur son ventre, puis poussa un gémissement.  
Aucune réaction ne se manifesta de la part de l'albinos.  
Rien d'étonnant à cela : elle pointait un couteau de cuisine maintenant enduit de sang dont quelques gouttes commençaient à perler du métal pour s'écraser au sol.

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux noirs commencèrent à rougir un peu, quelques larmes de douleur s'y bousculèrent et roulèrent sur sa peau mate.  
- Désolée, Neah, lâcha la fille aux cheveux blancs, je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

Après ces paroles, la jeune femme planta son couteau dans le thorax de son amant et le laissa tomber au sol, adossé au mur. Une larme dévala la joue de Izanami.  
- Adieu, mon amour, murmura-t-elle pendant que Neah quittait ce monde.

_**-Fin du Flashback-**_

Izanami tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette et laissa glisser son regard vers Neah du moins, ce qui en restait.  
Maintenant, c'était fini.  
Tout cet amour, toute cette romance, c'était fini.  
« Il n'y a rien au monde qui puisse être parfait », songea-t-elle.  
A peine perçoit-on une lumière qu'elle est anéantie par les ténèbres.  
Ainsi va la vie.  
Que faire, maintenant ? Recommencer depuis le début ?  
Non. L 'albinos savait très bien qu'elle n'aimerait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que Neah.  
Iza se recroquevilla sur elle-même et laissa ses larmes mouiller sa robe blanche, aussi blanche que ses cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme se releva et marcha droit vers son amant.  
Il était beau, même mort.  
Sa peau mate avait pris une teinte presque grise, mais cela ne lui enlevait pas son charme.  
Izanami s'accroupit devant le cadavre et se serra contre lui.  
Elle caressa ses joues et sortit lentement le couteau de cuisine du thorax de la dépouille. Puis elle contempla la lame rouge et se coucha contre son amant.  
Elle ne pouvait plus recomencer. Elle ne Voulait plus recommencer.  
En un geste brusque, Iza planta la lame dans son ventre. Mais elle n'avait pas tué que Neah, ni juste Neah et elle en faisant cela.  
S'il avait su se comporter comme quelqu'un de fidèle et avait su l'aimer, elle et l'enfant qu'elle tenait dans son ventre depuis deux mois. Elle qui avait voulu lui faire une surprise, il avait fallu qu'elle soit gâchée.  
Après avoir frappé son ventre de la lame, l'albinos porta la main à l'endroit où avait commencé à grandir le petit être qu'ils avaient créé, le petit être d'un faux amour, d'un amour artificiel.  
Ensuite, Izanami s'écroula dans les bras de Neah.  
Peut-être, si l'on ne voyait pas l'énorme tâche rouge qui souillait sa robe blanche, pourrait-on croire que c'était un couple qui attendait un enfant, que le père enlaçait la mère et que tous deux tentaient de sentir le nourisson à travers le ventre de la mère.  
Mais cette scène n'existait pas. Il n'existerait jamais. Car chaque espoir finit parfois anéanti.  
Ainsi va la vie.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, malgré l'ambiance...**


End file.
